zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Forum talk:Fuzors Pages
tilly: lets disscuss this here. i see what you mean. do you agree with me on deleting those pages i named at the beghining of the forum?--Leon35 21:26, August 7, 2010 (UTC) slax: agian, lets continue our conversation here. anyway, i forgot to delete them! 0_o. i forgot i said i was going to. that is my fault then. Slax, i see your point, so how do you propose we handel this?--Leon35 00:21, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Well I was going to simply make pages for every Zoid that has enough info to warrant a page and then make each component page specific to the component. But I'll only do that if the pages aren't going to be deleted. The only one I have plans for is the Buster Fury, which I am eventually going to merge into a Berserk Fury CAS page. Slax01 00:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) the BF CAS page isnt a bad idea. before i go through with this, id like your input 1st. The following pages i am considering to delete Command Striker Killer Spiner Brachio Tortoise Leon35 01:09, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm not following you... What Brachio tortoise page? Slax01 06:59, August 8, 2010 (UTC) isnt there a brachio tortoise page? (brachiozilla + missile tortoise)? unless its ready been deleted or i am having a brain fart. o_0--Leon35 12:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Command Striker and Killer Spiner both had fairly significant anime appearances, especially the Striker...you could get a decent article out of that, in my opinion, at least with enough meat to be equal with a lot of smaller windup articles (and better than any Neo Blox). Brachio Tortoise wouldn't really hurt anything to have on its own too—though it was really only in one episode, it DID get its own model release. Pointytilly 18:54, August 8, 2010 (UTC) :What are we using for our Fuser pages now? If they have enough Info, they get there own page, if not they get a section on the the zoids pages the combine to make it, yes?--Silverblade1 21:44, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Yes, your right there, but it's still somthing we're (or they) are deciding on. Basically, are Fuzor Zoids worthy enough to get their own articles, and are the one's we have now worthy to stay. More or less, that's the main point of this. To voice my option, we should only mention the Fuzor Zoids that have their own models, and even then we should be carful on choosing. (Zoids Fanatic 22:41, August 8, 2010 (UTC)) @ Leon you tell me, I cannot find it in the search nor can I find it in the delete logs. I did not make it because I could not find any stats on it (although there is alot of other info). @ fanatic: So we should delete Griffin and Gojulox? To me this is a very simple discussion. My rationale is on my user page and I have been waiting for someone to tell me why that it is incorrect or inadequate for, like, a month now. If no counterargument can be established then there is no reason to delete the pages. Keyword "reason", I would not be surprised if people were to act irrationally.... But yeah. Slax01 23:58, August 8, 2010 (UTC) you know, i hate arguing, and you have all made good points. i wont delete the pages and slax, do whatever you want with them. =) you seem to know what you want to do. --Leon35 00:11, August 9, 2010 (UTC)